Miraculous: Masquerade
by Krazy Knight
Summary: The school is putting on a masquerade ball, and the theme is Akumatized Villains. All the students and teachers are dressed as either Villains or heroes. But who is that on stage? Wait, who invited Hawk Moth?


**Miraculous: The Masquerade**

 **Disclaimer: _You know how this goes by now right? I don't own the Miraculous characters, just borrowing them to tell a story._**

"Does anyone else think this theme is in bad taste?" Chloe stated as she spoke about the upcoming costume ball. Everyone in class raised their hands. "Couldn't you have done something to stop this baker girl." She narrowed her eyes at Marinette.

"I tried, but I was outvoted. I'm just one member of the committee, the rest of the school's classes wanted it." Marinette defended herself.

"It's bad enough that they went with the theme akumatized, but to add insult to injury, we don't even get to pick out costumes for it. That is so wrong." Chloe complained.

"Back off bottle blonde." Ayla yelled at her. "Marinette did her best to avoid this."

"Well isn't that the problem, her best obviously wasn't good enough. I told you all you should have elected me, but nooo, you had to have little miss pastry princess when you could have had a real princess." Chloe crossed her arms angrily.

"You are no where near a real princess you're a. . . "She saw cut off as Marinette grabbed her to keep her the situation from escalating into a physical confrontation. She noted that Adrien had moved closer to Chloe as well, ready to stop her from attacking.

"At least the random draw means no one will dress up as the same villain or hero." Rose chirped in hoping to distract the two angry girls. For most of the class, It was hard to believe that at this point there were enough people akumatized that there were enough for each student to dress as a different one. They also now had the four different heroes added into the pot as well, not that it really helped.

"Hi, I'm here so your class can draw for your costumes." The secretary of the student representatives stated as she entered the classroom with a bag.

"Well, if I'm to participate in this travesty, then I'm going to go first." Chloe stated as she rushed up to pick. **_Please give me Ladybug, please give me Ladybug,_** she prayed in her thoughts as she stuck her hand in. She paled slightly when she saw who was written on it. She tried to put it back in but she secretary stopped her.

"The point of the random drawing is you don't get to choose, so you don't get to reject either." She stated as sweetly as she could. She noted the number that was on the back of the slip. "Oh and remember you don't get the trade either, we're tracking them.

"My daddy, the mayor, will here about this." Chloe stomped off and sulked.

"They are really taking this super serious." Nino commented to Adrien.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Maybe Hawk Moth infiltrated the school government." He suggested jokingly. Very few found it funny.

"How am I even supposed to do this one." Rose asked, her upset evident. The secretary shrugged.

"And please if you can, try to avoid telling other people who you have until the night of the ball so there can be surprises." Juleka looked at the slip she grabbed and smiled with a glance towards Rose. Over all most of the class didn't take too much issue with the villains or heroes they'd picked. Marinette sighed as she put he hand in the box and drew a slip and looked at it. She paled much the same way Chloe had. Before she could say or do anything the Secretary spoke.

"No changes Marinette." The secretary turned to leave for the next classroom. Marinette plopped down next to Ayla.

"What's wrong?" Ayla asked.

"I got Ladybug." Marientte grumbled.

"That's awesome girl, you really rocked that costume when you wore it for the Nightingale video. Well for before the idea for the video was changed."

"Ah, but. . ." She tried to think how to complain about it without giving away too much. "But, I wasn't comfortable wearing it. I didn't like the way it showed off my body. I felt really exposed." That seemed like a reasonable complaint to her.

"It's not like you need to do a perfect costume. I mean, do you think anyone here can do Stone Heart or Gorzilla perfectly. All you need to do is something that represents the characters right? Beside they didn't really give us a lot of time to put our costumes together, they can't be expecting that much." Ayla suggested with a smile.

"You're right, that's perfect, thank you Ayla." She cried and hugged her best friend. "I should have thought of that." They all stopped talking once class started, but when they had a moment between classes, Chloe grabbed Marinette as she was leaving the room and dragged her into the bathroom followed by Sabrina.

"Listen baker girl," She started and saw Marinette's expression turn hard. "I mean, Marinette. I overheard you mention that you got Ladybug."

"We can't switch Chloe, otherwise I would be happy to give her to you to dress up as." She interrupted and Chloe flashed with annoyance.

"Really, you would, even though you literally stole the part from me when Nightingale was doing her video, after I was selected." Marinette looked a little sheepish.

"Well, to be honest, at that time, I really didn't want you in that part with Adrien, and I also hadn't worn the costume made for it, so you know." She didn't really finish. Chloe sighed exasperated.

"Well, anyway, that's not what I was going to ask. I ended up with Anti-Bug." She stated.

"Ouch." Marinette remarked and Chloe just nodded.

"I overheard you talking to Ayla about doing something that represents the characters, rather then the actual costume, so I was thinking we could work together to have matching but opposite costumes." Marinette looked like she was deep in thought for a few moments.

"That's reasonable." She said at last. "Do you have time tomorrow after school to work on it?"

"I can make time, as long as you don't mind coming to my place for it."

"I'll be there." Marinette actually smiled and it surprised Chloe.

"I suppose my chuffer can also give you a ride with me as well." She added. With the basic details worked out, Marinette left the bathroom.

"Um Chloe, why did you decide to work with Marinette on this?" Sabrina asked a little surprised.

"Simple, the baker girl has some talent, and I just didn't want her to end up wearing a better costume then me." She spoke matter of factly. "This way, I'll just show that I can wear it better, then her."

"I see." Sabina spoke and laughed.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Queen Bee sat with her back against a chimney with her face in her hands. A couple of shudders ran through her body. Ladybug jumped over to that roof and walked over to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Are you okay." She asked softly. Queen Bee looked as if she was wiping her face before look somewhat at Ladybug.

"I'm fine enough, at least its nothing I can talk to anyone about." She replied and paused a moment. "Wait, you gave me my miraculous, you know all about me, so I could talk to you about this." There was a tinge of hop in her voice. "And I could really use someone to talk to."

"Lets to someplace a little more private then." Ladybug suggested. Once they were hidden on another rooftop Queen Bee began to spill her problems.

"And the thing is, so many of the villains have been caused by me. I'm going to be surrounded by people dressed in costumes of people who have attacked me. Not only that, but I ended up selecting the Anti-Bug costume." She frowned. "And the thing is, as much as that upset me, I couldn't help feeling super relieved that I didn't pull out Style Queen." She finished.

"Wow, that's terrible." Ladybug agreed.

"The thing is, I suggested to the baker girl, that we should work together since she got you." Queen Bee smiled a moment. "I will never admit this to anyone, but she's more observant then most people give her credit for, so I think she may have agreed to work together on our costumes, because she could tell how upset I was. It actually made me feel a little warm inside."

"Really?" Ladybug asked stunned. "Isn't she the girl whom you hate?"

"Hated." Queen Bee corrected. "And yes. We haven't gotten along since the first time we ended up in class together, but I don't really want to talk about what happened then." She sighed softly with a sad little smile. "I literally told her I hated her guts on Christmas, but here she is, being there for me, when I could use it."

"Wow." Ladybug commented. She remembered when Chloe pretty much sang her hatred to her on Christmas. "If this baker girl is as observant as you say she is, why don't you try talking to her?" Ladybug suggested. "I'm guessing an actual friendship is still a ways away, but if you think she agreed to work with you, maybe she cares more then you think."

"Perhaps I will." Queen Bee smiled. "Thanks for listening to me."

"You're welcome." Ladybug commented and smiled.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

The pair didn't talk much on the ride to the hotel, in the elevator, or in the apartment the Bourgious family resided in. It wasn't until they were alone on the balcony outside of Chloe's room that the silence was finally broken.

"I want to thank you Marinette, for agreeing to help me." Chloe said softly. Marinette debated a number of ways to answer her including the more smart assed ones that came to mind.

"Sure." Responded Marinette. Chloe had opened up to Ladybug last night, but Marinette didn't want to even hint about knowing anything. Not that it mattered. Chloe continued to talk to her about the same things she had told Ladybug about. When she finished Marinette thought about how to best answer her. If she went with what Chloe had said, she could certainly take the credit for being more observant then she felt she was. No, she wanted to tell Chloe the truth.

"Normally I feel like you don't give me enough credit, but this time you gave me too much." She started. She saw a little sadness seep into Chloe's expression. She would never have imagined that she could have that much of an emotional impact on Chloe, besides anger or jealousy, that was. "But that's not really why I had agreed to work with you. It was actually because I've seen how much work you've put into being nicer to the class. In fact you've really become a part of the class and not just someone in the same room. She paused. "I didn't want you to slide back into your old habits and lose the new friendships you've been developing." She was surprised to see a smile form from Chloe's lips, a real smile, not one of her cynical ones.

"So you were still concerned for me it's just for a different reason then I was thinking, but it was still concern. When we started school this year, I would never have expected that from you."

"Neither would I." Marinette confessed.

"It still comes down to the same thing as far as I'm concerned. So, yeah, thanks Marinette. Now lets get started on our costume designs." Marinette nodded in agreement as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"This is what I was considering last night." She stated, opening to a page. "I figured a sleeveless dress with a bubble skirt and sweetheart neckline could give a good look and a little bulk for a ladybug's body without having to go with crinoline. I have the skirt here in red, with the top in black. A sheer overlay around the skirt is also red with black spots on it. I designed a choker to go with it, same as the skirt. And instead of an eye mask, I thought using a scarf over the nose and mouth would look cool, sort of like what Jade wears in Mortal Combat. I also wanted to use a sash at the waist to break it up a little with some cuffs at the wrists to finish it off. " Truthfully Marinette wanted the different mask to help keep her identity secret. "Oh, I thought that having little spotted triangles hanging from the earrings would look more elegant and go better with the gown." She didn't want to give up her Ladybug earrings, but she also didn't want it too look like she hadn't changes earrings either.

"Hmm," Chloe stated. "What if instead of the sash we used corsets instead, the under the bust kind, and use the same sheer material as the overlay to make tight sleeves attached to the cuffs and the shoulder straps." Chloe suggested. Marinette took out a sheet of nearly transparent paper and put it over the original design and added the changes to it.

"Lets make the straps go off the shoulders too." Marinette stated as she added that part on the transparent sheet.

"I like it." Chloe announced. "What about some tights, black for Ladybug and red for Anti-Bug. I think it'll help the heels stand out. Oh, hold on." She rushed back into her room and came out with two identical pairs of heels in red and black. Marinette looked at them her eyes wide.

"Are those Chris…" She started but Chloe cut her off.

"Yes they are and we can use them with these costumes."

"Are you serious? We can't use shoes that are like ten times the cost of the costumes. With my luck I would break a heel on it. I could never afford to replace that."

"Oh please, probably more then 10 times, but it doesn't really matter, I dug these out of my mother's garbage six months ago. They would have ended up in the trash if I hadn't rescued them." She nuzzled the shoes slightly. Marinette just kind of stared at her for a moment. Then Chloe tossed the shoes to her, putting Marinette in a panic to catch them. A few moments later when Chloe came back out, she saw Marinette still on the ground holding one pair of shoes in her right hand, a single shoe in her left and the last one on her back.

"What are you doing on the ground like that?" She asked. Marinette grumbled something under her breath. Chloe walked back and scooped up the shoe of Marinette's back as she headed back to the table they'd been sitting at. She set down the shoe and a pair of corsets, one red and one black. After carefully getting back to her feet, being extra gentle with the shoes, she made her way back to Chloe still grumbling under her breath.

"When do you wear a corset like this?" Marinette asked looking at them. They were pretty high quality too.

"Special events." She replied curtly.

"What kind of special events? Ren Faires?" Marinette joked but noticed that Chloe's cheeks took on a slight blush.

"Just special events, okay." Marinette decided not to push it.

"So tomorrow, lets go out and get the fabrics so we can start working on our costumes."

"We?" Marinette asked?

"What you think I can't do any sewing?"

"Honestly, yes, that's what I figured." She replied.

'That's fine, I figured I'd be supervising." She remarked without actually answering if she could sew.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Chloe did not in fact know how to sew. She tried to help here and there, but really was pretty useless for it. She was able to cut out material as long as Marinette marked it up for her. Chloe also paid for everything, getting better materials for use then Marinette would have bought on her own. The truth was, the end results were a pair of gorgeous costume gowns, which was evident by the people who stopped talking and stared when the pair walked by. That could also have been due to it being Chloe and Marinette walking together as well though. Before they made it to the gym, Sabrina, dressed as Lady WiFi distracted Chloe, so Marinette entered on her own.

"Wow girl, you look gorgeous." Ayla commented dressed in a fairly accurate Volpina costume. "I love the outfit." Marinette paused surprised by Ayla's reaction, and then she noticed Chloe wasn't with her. Marinette really had meant to tell Ayla that her and Chloe had worked together, but never really found the right time to. Even as she was thinking about it, she saw the expression change on Ayla's face. **_Chloe must have walked in_**. Marinette thought. "What the hell?" Ayla's angry voice came back.

"We worked on our costumes together." Marinette explained.

"You and her?" Ayla exclaimed her mouth hanging open.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be honored to work with me?" Chloe stated sounding like she was smiling, since no one could actually see her mouth, Marinette was guessing. Ayla's eye twitched.

"Please Ayla, just give her a chance." Marinette asked. Ayla frowned but nodded. "So who did Adrien come dressed as?" She asked trying to change the subject. "Was it Cat Noir?" Marinette sounded a little hopeful. Ayla laughed.

"I thought you didn't like Cat Noir?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I just think he's too flirtatious with girls."

"Marinette, you are the only girl he flirts with." Ayla commented with a smirk.

"No I'm not." She argued.

"Sigh," Chloe stated, "It's true, he didn't even flirt with me, and it's me you know." Ayla looked like she was ready to start laughing.

"Seriously, he doesn't flirt with me."

"Whatever you say _Princess_." Ayla added emphasizing princess, having heard Cat Noir call Marinette that before and more then once.

"Ugh, that makes me even more annoyed with him."

"Then why do you have that little smile on her face?" Chloe asked. Marinette turned red.

"Anyway, Adrien is not dressed as Cat Noir, in fact you two are going to laugh when you see him and Nino." Ayla went on, saving Marinette for any more teasing. Almost if on queue, Adrian, dressed in a variation of the Queen Bee Costume, walked in with Nino in wearing the Queen Wasp one. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the pair as they went for more accurate versions, making it even funnier to see those costumes on them. Before they could head over toward the boys, Marinette saw Juleka enter, dressed at Princess Fragrance. At least that's who she believed it was supposed to be. With her was a **_NAKED_** Rose?

"Oh my gosh, what is Rose doing?" she asked her eyes wide. Ayla looked over and shared a similar look to Marinette's.

"She's not naked." Chloe said, "but I must say, she did a great job representing Vanisher."

"What?" The other two girls asked watching as Rose and Juleka headed over. They both seemed surprised to see Chloe hanging out with Marinette and Ayla at the dance. A she got closer it was easy to tell that Rose was wearing a nude bodysuit under a clear skirt, jacket and high-heeled boots. She even had a clear headband in her hair similar to the one that Sabrina wore.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sabrina praised Rose as she showed up with a couple bottles or water for herself and Chloe.

"Thanks." Rose said shyly. "I really didn't know how to pull it off but then I saw these clear plastic clothes in a resale shop, and I got inspired. Although I feel like I'm getting a lot more attention then I expected.

"Probably because you look naked." Ayla laughed.

"Yeah, that's what Juleka told me." Rose's face was turning nearly the same share of red that her namesake flower usually was.

"Perhaps you should have gone with a white bodysuit instead." Chloe suggested. "You could still get the transparent effect, without looking naked." Rose, Juleka, Ayla and even Sabrina all stared at her. She'd made the suggestion with no malice in her voice, and it was a good suggestion even. Then it took an even more surreal turn. "I have some white leggings and a shirt in my locker you could use if that makes you more comfortable." Marinette was the only one who didn't seem particularly phased by Chloe's helpfulness.

"Is everyone okay?" Adrien asked as he and Nino joined the others.

"Woah, everyone looks frozen in shock." Nino observed.

"Chloe surprised them." Marinette explained, not looking at Adrien in case it caused her to spaz out while talking.

About 15 minutes after the strange frozen moment, Chloe returned to the dance floor with Rose now wearing Chloe's spare clothes. Rose was happy she was still getting the effect she wanted but without all the stares. Juleka leaned over and whispered something to her that made her turn bright red again. Ayla had gone to the dance floor with Nino, and Adrien had gone off to use the rest room, which disappointed Marinette. She'd been hoping to get to dance with him again like at Chloe's party, and when Chloe was away helping Rose, would have been the perfect time too.

A spotlight appeared on the stage and a figured walked out into it. A young woman wearing a purple blazer, with matching skirt and heels, silver tights and blouse, as well as silver mask with matching butterfly wings holding a cane.

"Hawk Moth?" Marinette asked. "That wasn't one of the costumes in the list." That was one that had been decided to be in bad taste, by everyone in the student government.

"It's good to see that everyone is here and dressed up as my little akumas." Faux Moth stated. "And look Chloe Bourgeois is here as herself." She laughed. Marinette glanced at Chloe who, well it was hard to describe her expression. It seemed to be part horror, sadness and anger. She slipped her hand over to grab Chloe's and gave it a little squeeze of support. Much to Marinette's surprise Chloe took her hand and squeezed back. Around them, there were murmurs of discontent. It seemed the majority of the students weren't happy about the comment, although it could also just have been because of the costume.

"Quiet all of you and don't move." Faux Moth shouted. All the students dressed at akuma's fell silent. Marinette's eyes widened. This wasn't just a bad taste costume; the girl was akumatized. "Imagine my horror over the last few months of watching the most hated spoiled little rich bitch Chloe Bourgeois actually getting along with her classmates. The horror of her being a part of the class instead of just an outsider that was barely tolerated, except for by her one little friend, who also generally couldn't stand her without being bribed." She continued. Marinette was looking for a way to exit since she realized that for some reason she could still move. She felt Chloe squeezing her hand again. It seemed like Chloe could still move as well and Marinette could see the signs of wetness in her eyes.

"But most of all, the absolute horror I experienced when I saw her spoiled little rich girl ass, shopping and getting along with the girl who hates her the most." She pointed to Marinette. "Yes that would be you little miss wannabe ladybug." She paced along the stage looking over the crowd she held at attention. "Do you know how good it felt to see the girl who gets along with virtually everyone actually hate Chloe Bourgeois? Oh it was such a warm and wonderful feeling," She hugged herself to exaggerate her pint before continuing, "ruined by a stupid shopping trip!" Faux Moth screamed.

"It's my own fault I suppose. I planned this little soiree specifically to alienate Chloe Bourgeois from her classmates; I mean she did cause like most of the people in her class to be akumatized? I was so happy to see her pick a name that upset her too, but I never would have guessed that she would somehow end up working with little Miss Friendly on matching costumes. Your design I assume." She aimed the last part at Marinette.

"Actually, we designed it together." Marinette stated her voice strong, showing no fear. Faux Moth made a mock vomiting noise.

"Tell you what, Marinette, If you let go of her hand and walk away, I'll let you go while my little akuma's attack Chloe Bourgeois." She offered as she directed the students in the akuma costumes to move in on them. Marinette raised their grasped hands up in defiance.

"Go to hell." She stated.

"It's your funeral." She shrugged and smirked, "Just let me know if you change your mind." She added with a laugh. "Get them." Faux Moth ordered. Since Marinette had been scoping out the area as soon as the order was given she dragged Chloe through a mostly clear spot and out of the gymnasium doors and into a hallway.

"We need the real ladybug." Marinette stated as they ran looking for a place to hide. They entered into an unlocked Classroom and saw Cat Noir in the back. "Cat Noir, Thank God." She added thinking; **_I never thought I'd say those words._**

"Wha-what's going on out there?" He asked in a shrill voice. Both Marinette and Chloe deflated a little. It was one of the boys from a different class in a replica Cat Noir costume.

"Ugh, some girl is controlling everyone in akuma costumes to attack me." Chloe stated annoyed.

"I think you'll be fine, I'm pretty sure they are only after us." Marinette stated as the used the opposite door to leave.

"Don't you mean they are only after me?" Chloe asked, "Although I do appreciate you sticking with me, but you can run off on your own. I can find my own way." Chloe suggested.

"Not yet, I'm sure we can get someplace safe." Marinette remarked. She also wanted to find a place where they could hide so she could transforme. She was certain Chloe was thinking the same thing, but she was afraid that the students would get to her before she could. Marinette didn't want to see Chloe get hurt. That was another unexpected moment for her. They entered another room.

"Rena Rouge!" Chloe exclaimed. Marinette frowned. Ayla was wearing a Volpina costume, so she would have been under Faux Moth's control.

"Oh, it's you two." Lila remarked seeing them.

"Lila." Marinette stated annoyed. Lila still hated Ladybug, but also didn't care for her as well, simply because of her closeness to Adrien. Apparently the same thing went with her feelings for Chloe because she opened the door and yelled out it.

"Hey, they're over here, come and get them."

"Lila!" Marinette screamed at her in anger. Lila just smiled and waved to them.

"You better get going or you'll be caught here." She pulled out her camera. "I wonder if the Ladyblog would post this footage?"

"And people think I'm a bitch." Chloe stated as she pulled Marinette out of the room through a different door. **_This is getting ridiculous,_** Marinette thought ** _. I hate to change in front of Chloe, but if we can't find a place to hide separately I'm going to have to. It's not like I don't know her identity anyway._**

"Look it's Adrien." Chloe announced as they ran down the hall. His Queen Bee Costume was ripped in a way that would have been extra traumatizing to a girl wearing it, but really just made Marinette blush to see. His expression was one that said "Damn." When he heard them and looked over towards them.

"Are you two all right?" He asked. "Wait, why aren't you affected Chloe?" He asked noticing her akuma costume.

"She's the focus of this attack." Marinette explained.

"What did you do to deserve this one?" Adrien asked without thinking, mentally slapping himself foe it afterwards.

"I have no idea. Based on the comments this fake Hawk Moth made, it's got to be the girl who passed out the costume slips, but I have no idea what I ever did to her." Marinette frowned. Now that she mentioned it, and Chloe did sound sincere, she'd only met the secretary recently herself, and she had transferred to their school the last semester. She didn't really have a chance to meet Chloe, and it seemed like a lot of anger aimed at the semi-former mean girl.

"Fake Hawk Moth?" He asked.

"You missed a lot Adri-kins." She replied and he just looked a little blank. Marinette saw her chance though.

"They are after Chloe, can you take her to safety if we can get outside." She stated. "Since we're dressed enough alike, if I stay to the shadows, they'll probably think I'm her. The fake Hawk Moth already said that I wouldn't be attacked if I abandoned her." **_Well implied it, but Adrien should leave thinking he can help Chloe and She can protect him as Queen Bee if it comes down to that, and I can get some time to transform._**

"Sure, I can do that." Adrien agreed, "but I don't like the idea of you acting as bait."

"Neither do I." Chloe added causing both Adrien and Marinette to stare open mouthed at her. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"We don't have time to argue, please just go with my plan." She practically begged. Chloe and Adrien relented and the trio started to head towards one of the side doors. It was almost a guaranteed that there would be akumatized villains waiting at the main ones. They made it to the door with only one akuma standing guard. "I guess I'll play the bait." Marinette smiled as she moved slightly in view, and trying to sound as much like Chloe, she spoke. "I can't believe that lame baker girl just dumped me like that." It was not a particularly good mimicking of the voice, but it got the akuma's attention, and she let out a little scream and ran off, staying in the shadows. The akuma followed her and the others took off for the door and made it outside.

"Okay Chloe, Lets get you far away from here." Adrien stated. Chloe frowned, but knew if she argued he would just drag her with. She needed to get away so she could transform.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

It was easier for Marinette to loose the akuma, especially since none of them seemed to have any of the powers the original versions had, and for that she was grateful. She found her way to a custodian's closet and Tikki flew out from her purse.

"Wow, this has been an interesting day Marinette."

"I know, at least Adrien should be safe now." She smiled. "Time to get to work then, Spots on Tikki." She cried out and transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"So what do you call yourself anyway? Mini Hawk Moth, Fake Hawk Moth, or maybe Moth Junior?" Ladybug asked when she found Faux Moth still on the stage in the Gymnasium. She herself was perched on one of the basketball backboards. Faux Moth seemed to be concentrating on something, probably her control of the akumas.

"A joke?" She asked, "spending too much time with Cat Noir?"

"Maybe, but I'll worry about that when I start making cat puns." Ladybug jumped down, and Faux Moth sent a few hidden akumas after her.

"Get her Miraculous for me." Hawk Moth ordered as a slight glow surrounded Faux Moth's head.

"Get Ladybug's earrings!" Faux Moth order the akumas. They started to go after Ladybug, who jumped at the closest one, a girl dressed as Befana, and pulled out a roll of duct tape she taken the custodians' closet. As she circled the girl she wrapped the tape around a few times, binding her arms to her sides. It should make her life a little easier. She went to the next one. "What is wrong with you!" Faux Moth shouted at her akumas. "Just all gang up on her!"

"Need a little help." Queen Bee shouted as she pushed through the doors. Ladybug smiled.

"I love your timing Queen Bee. I can use all the help I can get, but lets try not to hurt them, okay?" Queen Bee nodded and rushed to Ladybug's side her eyes widened a moment in surprise as she looked at Ladybug, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm not too late to the party am I, my lady?" Cat Noir asked as he appeared on the same backboard Ladybug had been on.

"I'd say you're right on time Kitty." Ladybug replied with a smile.

"Great, don't forget to save a dance for me afterwards, I can be really light on my paws." He announced as he landed with the group.

"Perhaps a purrfect dancing companion." Ladybug stated and looked at Faux Moth. "I guess I should worry after all." She smirked. That angered Faux Moth greatly.

"I am going to enjoy humiliating you, all of you." She stated and pointed at them all. "Attack everyone!"

"I have more tape over by the bleachers, we can use it to tie everyone up safely." Ladybug stated.

"I'll get them." Cat Noir jumped in the air, doing a flip landing on his hands, pushing off and doing a somersault before landing next to the rolls of tape. He tossed a couple to Queen Bee. She thought a moment and slipped one on her wrist so she wouldn't drop it. Cat Noir did likewise and the trio rushed through the crowds of akumas, sometimes working alone other times working as pairs or even a group to make short work of their advisory's minions.

"Do you want to give up now?" Ladybug asked as she crossed her arms. Queen Bee smirked as she and Cat Noir stood back to back behind her. Cat Noir just looked like he was checking out his fingernails, you know, if they weren't covered by gloves.

"I will never. . ." She yelled and Ladybug pointed to her as Cat Noir leapt towards her.

"Cataclysm." He yelled as his hands glowed with it's dark energy. At the same time Queen Bee tossed her trompo releasing it's energy. Faux Moth was trapped as Cat Noir landed in front of her, grabbing her cane and destroying it. Ladybug swung her yo-yo to catch the dark butterfly that flew out and caught it. A moment latter she released it and tossed her Yo-Yo into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out as the energy wave spread out fixing the damage, and more importantly removing the tape from everyone.

"I'm sooo glad to see that tape gone. I really didn't want to have to untie everyone." Queen Bee remarked.

"I don't know, my claws would have been up to the task." Cat Noir smirked.

"Please no more puns, I'm ashamed of myself for using one earlier." Ladybug admitted. The trio looked at each other.

"Pound it!" She said and did a three way fist bump, before running off in their separate directions.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette was not looking forward to her visit to Chloe's home again. Not for the previous reasons she disliked going to that particular classmates' home, but because she really didn't want to give back the shoes. They had been so surprisingly comfortable for her to wear. The corset she would be happy to give back. She loved the way it looked on her, but she hadn't really gotten use to wearing it, but then she suspected that Chloe had made it a little extra tight on purpose.

"Good morning mademoiselle." Jean the butler said. Now that she thought about, Marinette had no idea what his name really was. Chloe kept saying so many different ones, she had no idea which was correct. Before she could ask, he continued. "Mademoiselle Chloe has requested you be brought to her room as soon as she appeared."

"Wait what?" She asked. She'd only planned on dropping off the borrowed items and leaving. She hadn't expected to confront Chloe. She honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl. They'd gotten along well enough with a common goal, but now, would they still get along or would she be back to her old ways. That's not really fair, and you know it, She thought to herself. She's actually been a little nicer to me over the last few months too, maybe not as nice as to the others.

"Right this way please." The butler motioned dramatically before leading her to the private elevator that lead to the Bourgeois's apartments. From there she was lead through Chloe's room and onto her private balcony, where Chloe was laid out sunbathing in a yellow and black striped bikini. "Your guest has arrived Mademoiselle."

"That you Jean Jean." She remarked. "If you could leave us alone for about fifteen minutes and then bring in some tea and snacks, that would be wonderful." She added. Marinette saw the butler's eye twitch slightly at the use of the presumably the wrong name again. He bowed and left them alone. Chloe stood up and wrapped a robe around herself before leading Marinette to the table to sit.

"I need to say something to you, baker girl." She stated. Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes and mostly won. "You had faith in me to be a hero when even I didn't think I could."

"Huh?" Marinette asked confused. Chloe smiled knowingly.

"You're earrings, the additions to them, didn't transform last night when you did." Mariette honestly look confused by the statement then slipped her hand up to touch her earing. **_What is she talking about?_** Then she realized what it was Chloe was talking about, as she hadn't actually removed the little hanging triangles yet. Chloe's smile widened more as the look of understanding spread across Marinette's face. "I mean I'm not stupid, I'd notice that Ladybug never looked particularly happy in the selfie's I took with her, but I never really understood why until last night."

"Um, well." Chloe held up her hand to stop Marinette from continuing.

"When you needed help with Style Queen, you choose me to help you. I mean I realize it probably didn't hurt that it was my mother and all, but you still didn't have to choose me. I really owe you some gratitude for that. Believe it or not, I was not he most well liked person in class, maybe if it was just a beauty contest, but since it's not, well, you know." Marinette couldn't believe Chloe would admit that. "But ever since Ladybug showed she had faith in me, I've been trying to live up to that. It's really allowed me to connect to our classmates. So thank you, Marinette."

"You're welcome Chloe, I'm glad to have you as part of our class." Marinette replied a little teary eyed at Chloe's sincerity. Something else she never would have expected from the girl.

"I even forgive you for the incident from grade school." Chloe added.

"You forgive me?" Marinette exclaimed. "Are you nuts, it was all your fault."

"It was not, it was your fault." Chloe yelled back and stood up.

* * *

 **BREAK**

"Mon Dieu!" The butler exclaimed when he brought in the tea and snacks. He found that Chloe and Marinette were on the ground wrestling each other. He'd been so hoping that with everything that had been occurring lately that Chloe had finally made friends with the girl, but apparently not. He moved a little closer preparing to break the pair up when he noticed something strange. They were both smiling and laughing as they were fighting. "Perhaps things have changed." He said softly as he placed the tray he was carrying on the table. He quietly snuck out from the room.

 **EPILOG**

* * *

Ayla felt the moment was so surreal. Never would she have imagined herself not only sitting at the table on the balcony outside of Chloe's room having a smoothie and conversation, but doing so in her swimsuit while attending a pool party Chloe invited her and Marinette to.. She sighed softly remembering that she had found the cutest orange and white one-piece suit that she realized she couldn't wear because it too closely resembled her Rena Rouge costume.

"So Sabrina and I did some extra digging in our Faux Moth's background, just trying to figure out why she disliked you so much." Ayla started.

"It's so weird, but it's exactly like you mentioned, we couldn't find any connection between you and her." Sabrina continued.

"Yeah, you guys didn't travel in the same circles, you're classes were even set up to run into each other between classes. Her lunch was at a different time then yours." Ayla continued and sighed. "So finally we talked to her about you."

"She literally hated you because you come from a wealthy family. That's it. She admitted herself that she had no interactions with you before handing out the slips. She just hated you for who you were." Sabrina finished.

"Well that just seems all sorts of wrong." Chloe commented. "At least most people dislike me for things I've done or said." She paused and looked at everyone. "Don't give me those looks. I'm finally admitting I have some problems, okay. Geez."

"Aww, Chloe. I'm so proud of you." Sabrina stated and got up to hug.

"Ugh, let me go. "Chloe Complained. Marinette and Ayla looked at each other and moved to join Sabrina.

"Stop it, no group hugs, eww, eww, eww, let me go." Chloe complained, although she did have a slight smile on her face.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notes:**

This was originally going to be part of my short story collection, but then it got longer then expected, so I put it on it's own.

Hope you liked it, and Review are appreciated.

Thanks

Peace and Love All.


End file.
